polygram_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Dead II
Evil Dead II is a UK VHS release by 4 Front Video on 1992. Description Cast * Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams, a man who travels to the cabin in the woods to spend the weekend with his girlfriend Linda. As the story follows, he must defeat the evil powers around him that keep growing. After enough attacks, he decides to take the evil head-on equipped with a shotgun and a chainsaw and sets out to face the enemy. * Sarah Berry as Annie Knowby, Professor Knowby's daughter who travels to the cabin looking forward to share her discoveries of the Book of the Dead with her father. She thinks Ash murdered her parents at first, but when the Kandarian Demon unleashes against them, she realizes the truth and finds out her only way to survive is to help Ash defeat the spirit. * Dan Hicks as Jake, a white-trash guy who freaks out before the demon. When things turn bad, he thinks they have to escape before they all get killed. He is accidentally stabbed in the chest by Annie when trying to escape a possessed Ash. Badly wounded but still alive, Annie tries dragging him to safety in the living room near the trapdoor to the fruit cellar, where he is attacked and eaten alive by Henrietta. * Kassie Wesley as Bobby Joe, Jake's foul-mouthed, self-centered girlfriend. She tries to escape the cabin, only to be killed by the woods themselves (in a similar fashion to how Cheryl was raped in the first film). * Ted Raimi as Possessed Henrietta, Annie's possessed mother who uses her memories to lure her in order to kill her and everybody else, but is killed when Ash stabs her through the chest with his chainsaw. * Denise Bixler as Linda, Ash's girlfriend. She gets possessed, then tries to kill Ash. In a desperate effort, he beheads her with a shovel before burying her. Later on, her corpse rises from the grave and resumes her intentions to kill Ash with both her severed head and her body acting separately. He finally gets rid of her by chopping her up with a chainsaw. Bixler replaces Betsy Baker, who portrayed Linda in the first film. * Richard Domeier as Professor Ed Getley, Professor Knowby's associate and Annie's boyfriend. After being attacked by the possessed Henrietta, he gets possessed. He meets his doom when Ash dismembers him with an axe. * John Peaks as Professor Knowby, the archaeologist who found the Book of the Dead. When he took it to his cabin to translate it, he accidentally unleashed the Kandarian Demon. His fate remains unknown, since he only appears as a floating head from another plane of existence. * Lou Hancock as Henrietta Knowby, Professor Knowby's wife. She gets possessed when her husband accidentally unleashes the demon of the Book of the Dead. According to the Professor's recordings he was forced to kill Henrietta when she became demonically possessed and attacked him. He then buried her body in the fruit cellar where she reanimates and remains a recurring villain (portrayed by Ted Raimi) through the second half of the film. * William Preston Robertson provides the voice of the Evil Dead, the film's main antagonist. It is a sinister, otherworldly spiritual presence summoned by Professor Knowby's translations of the Necronomicon, and proceeds to isolate and kill the cabin's inhabitants. Credits Category:Evil Dead Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:4 Front Video Category:Rosebud Releasing Category:Renaissance Pictures Category:Embassy Communications Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by PolyGram Video Category:Comedy Videos by 4 Front Video Category:Horror Videos by PolyGram Video Category:Horror Videos by 4 Front Video Category:BBFC 18